Heloise and the other Miservilley
by goingunder9
Summary: No more mistakes, no more interruptions, nothing can go wrong ... or do you?, Heloise is more than determined to achieve his goal, he finally achieved it, that more could go wrong?, Jimmy finally be responsible?¡
1. The Final Plan,or Not?

Heloise and the other Miservilley

_was a normal day in miservilley, Heloise and always artfully another plan to win over Jimmy, who never delvolvia his affections, nor understood its signs and knew about their romantic intentions because of their lack of maturity, Heloise this time was more than sure he get, had reviewed each of their plans, corrected errors, avoiding anything that stood (or beezy cerbee), this time was more than determined: _

**Heloise:** * with a sinister laugh *, all is ready, nothing can go wrong no one will stand all this time, today is the day jimmy two shoes that will last mioooo again * sinister laughter * ...

_vizualisacion far from the house of Heloise, jimmy beezy, Heloise next scene plays jimmy the door leaving a letter at her door and quickly with a smile hiendose, acontinucacion jimmy open the door smiling. _

**jimmy:** hi?

_jimmy flips all sides to whether to look down and see a letter on entry, stretches out his hand and collect the letter was a letter with a very elegant presentation with a seal from behind, gently opened the letter and read: _

_jimmy, I invite you to an elegant dinner at my house with the reason to apologize for my behavior during this time to you, and beezy, I hope we know better, I hope you at 9:00. _

_love you,_

Heloise.

_after reading: _

**jimmy:** dinner, Great, Heaven if you should be very sorry, I better hurry.

_Heloise watched him from her window looked like finished reading the letter and close the door. _

**Heloise:** yeah¡, everything goes according to plan, it is almost time maybe I'll fix.

_away from the window and goes, Heloise next scene opens his closet and looks in his clothes (parked episode suit miservilley cold day in their normal clothes, an atrocious smell, jimmy dance dance), at the bottom is a estraple elegant sleeveless dress with a black collar, pull out the dress for luciendolo front of the mirror, leaving Jimmy following bathing scene, seeking to wear. (in normal clothes closet appears, his suit in miservilley cold day, their ribbons , camouflage clothing jimmy dance dance, her dress as a waiter). _

**Jimmy:** This is a special occasion, I think I should get something else.

_A__nd the background is a black suit, complete with white shirt and tie, suit and closed out the closet, next scene before the mirror putting on the suit,_ _pants, shirt, sleeves and straightened his tie and full view in the mirror. jimmy leaves home and walks into the house Heloise, jimmy view from the sale of Heloise, printing notes that someone sees a shadow moving, jimmy comes home from Heloise and checks his watch and rings the bell. jimmy wait, the door opens by itself ...Heloise calls and nobody answers and enters anyway. _

_the sofa near the fireplace was lit, there was a table near her, burning scented candles and drinks at the table, jimmy caught sitting on the sofa to wait looking around, you see a black shape viewed from the stairs down slowly and goes to the kitchen, heard a noise down, jimmy turns quickly and sees nothing, the shadow enters the kitchen, jimmy still waiting for a drink and await the arrival Heloise. _

_acontinuación is a female figure from the waist down with a knife walked into the room, walking about to jimmy, is a focus of the figure sitting jimmy getting closer and closer until you hear a female voice : _

**Heloise**: Want a sandwich, jimmy?

_Heloise leaves a tray of snacks on the table and a knife, Jimmy turns and looks amazed Heloise wore a black dress stuck, estraple with a collar that matched her dress and combed her hair down and her eyes fixed with black eyeliner , and red lips. _

**jimmy:** jimmy . ?¡, hesitation, to see the new Heloise.

_Jimmy could not believe what I saw was not the same girl that I saw whenever I needed help, and who walked and cerbee beezy besides, was this woman with a seductive air. _

_Heloise smiled when he saw how surprised he was jimmy and he replied without removing the mystery _

**Heloise:** If I, Heloise, you look very well.

_jimmy again did__ not believe what I saw, it clean his eyes thinking it was his imagination, or maybe dreamed, be calm, well-formulated swallowed hard and tell what acontinuación, smiling nervously replied. _

**jimmy**: why you dressed like that?

**Heloise:** Do not remember what I was saying my letter, I wanted you to know me better, and here I am, this is me really wanted you meet better, my true intentions jimmy.

**jimmy:** but you said you wanted me to apologize for your behavior and beezy?

**Heloise:**if that too, but that needed to be alone and making it so better chance like this so that we met more thoroughly, because we have so much time together and I feel that we do not know very well at all and as we are the only human here, I think it is time for us to say everything, do not you think?

_Heloise is coming on slowly and jimmy it looks very nervously smiles while away from her more discreet way she walks again, jimmy starts to sweat and get very nervous, think of a way to get away from it what soon ... _

**jimmy:** jejjejej ... laughs nervously. Heloise, not think it is very hot?

**Heloise**: no, I just think you are.

jimmy: swallows again and says, seriously, I think you should turn the fan

.. oh, wait I will do it.

_advantage so to separate from Heloise and recover from their nerves. _

**Heloise: **You know Jimmy, there are so many things that are not on you and you do not know me, I think we should tell us all, right?

**jimmy**: yeah ..sounds good, you want to know about me?

_smiles and asks: _

**Heloise:** You once had a girlfriend?

_Jimmy is impressed by the question, it gets a little thoughtful and answers. _

**jimmy:** no, I've ever had, and you?

Heloise: no, is not it amazing, we have something else in common.

**jimmy:** if jejjeje .. .. so it seems.

**Heloise:** and what kind of girls do you like?

_jimmy again we surprised, smiling nervously responds: _

**jimmy:** well ... so I like lists, beautiful, gentle, kind, good friends ...

**Heloise:** interrupts. , something like I asked excitedly?¡

**jimmy:** yes, maybe .. jejejejje. answered nervously.

**Heloise:** You know Jimmy, I'm surprised that you never had a girlfriend, you're an amazing guy, ready handsome, I have always admired your optimism, never give up and your wonderful smile, that girl would not want that.

**jimmy**: seriously you think? Wow, how long do you think so?

_Heloise slowly approaches him with seductive eyes and says more than you __think... _

_More coming soon, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to comment _


	2. tears,hurts and a new world

_jimmy Heloise approached slowly, put his hand on his knee and said: _

**Heloise:** Do not worry, and approached his neck and whispered: neglect, have me.

_Jimmy was frightened and walked away saying, "For God, are you thinking? _

**Heloise:** passing, I want?

**jimmy:** yes, but not this way, you're my best friend ...

**Heloise:** oh jimmy, you realize no one else understands you, I'm the only one that likes you, you make your best efforts to change the city, but no one understands you and respects you and pike always wants to kill you, no one else knows what that is to be you.

**jimmy:** and what about beezy, my best friend

**Heloise:** uff. if jimmy, but he is a monster he is not like you and me, he is not very clever, however I'm human, what it is to be different and everything I spend, I also I know you better than anyone .. ...

**Jimmy:** Maybe you're right ...jimmy said very serious and thoughtful, all here are very miserable, and lucius insists on keeping it so much, and I always look like a fool trying to change the city, I can do?

**Heloise:** You know Jimmy, you're a great guy, enthusiastic, optimistic, never give up, and with a big smile, together nothing will stop us, "says Heloise with a mysterious look and a simple smile ..

_Jimmy turns around and gets up quickly: GOD, ENOUGH, ENOUGH SO STOP ACTING _

**Heloise:** How can you treat me so jimmy are friends

**jimmy:** and I'm sick, I do not know what you bring but that is just, do not even know why I came, I thought you wanted to apologize, that had changed, but now I see that, and you know, you were right about something, do not knew at all and this is certainly a side of you that ever wanted to know

**Heloise:** If you are a bad friend, you know?I also knew you at all, has not changed, still the same awkward, joyous, confused and naive about changing the world but always fails and you are always optimistic but that does not get you anything, and you know it. .. YOU ARE THE WORST THING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO MISERVILLEY, I HATE YOU

_Jimmy looked surprised and then angry and said: Also, you're not my friend, _

**Heloise**: Well, Heloise said angry

_and while it was going to deshaogar rage, pulled the lever jimmy Heloise had always said no and finally snag never know who hid, crying Heloise:_ _NOO¡, and look at the secret sanctuary of love jimmy, Heloise looks scared to think of it, Jimmy is surprised with his mouth open, enters the sanctuary and see the dolls, pictures, candles and the great painting of the sleeping ..._

_Jimmy closed his eyes, loosened his fists and sighs as he walk__s out there and goes to the door._

**Heloise:** jimmy? Says distraught ..

_Heloise does not move from where is alsa his hand to_ _ him with concern and see it go walking out the door with a serious look without speaking, and Heloise will speak and jimmy again closes the door,Heloise is left with a concern look sad repirando and exhaling slowly, Heloise loose his tears and runs to his room, jumps into bed and began to mourn over her pillow . _

_next scene jimmy comes home with serious eyes and not speaking, cerbee resive him wagging his tail, but not flip jimmy or to see and keep walking and looks worried cerbee and moaning sadly, Jimmy comes to her room and removed the shoes thrown into the bed with a worried face staring at the ceiling and sighing sadly. _

_Heloise after crying in front of her mirror with makeup dripping from his eyes, and depues removed very distressed with a towel, and crying, still looking in the mirror and say, why?, that I fell for him if it would not be reciprocated I saw in him?.which was, could I be so stupid, why did all this, all this time trying to let you know what I felt and I never saw, never saw me as something else, I always looked the same, never return my affections, never understood my address, my words, perhaps knowing it was my mistake ... yeah, maybe if I hate it .. hate him for having fallen in love and never forgive him, but if not .. who?, I know this special someone who loves me as I am, you see who I am, I respect and return my_ affections, which I give everything and change everything to me ... But ... Ya No Mas , Heloise rose from the toilet and throw everything in anger, and turn off the lights and went to sleep.

_That night, while sleeping, I hear a strange noise, got up and went to see .. was a little creature who had ever seen, Heloise saw surprised and try to catch it but it turned away and led directly to the attic, there the creature I hope next door to a kind of small, she had never seen, the child pointed to the door and she came and opened it, and she opened a sort of tunnel, and without thinking, she stepped. _

_Upon exiting the tunnel, was found in the same place. _

**Heloise**: what, I'm in the attic? .. agg, what a waste

_by lowering the attic, I notice something different at home, was not the same, was a very different style, dark and very strange objects, I see everything around him amazed. _

**Heloise:** what happened to my house, everything is so different and. dark?

_Heloise toured the house, nothing was the same, everything was different, Heloise hint you out, it was day, and the whole city was different from how she remembered it, (the city was the pilot episode), Heloise did not believe that saw people walking around the streets, rivers of lava, and a different environment ... _


	3. a new oportunity

_Heloise toured the house everything was different than she remembered it (style of the pilot episode), nothing was the same furniture, kitchen, to your room, nothing was the same derrepente heard a familiar voice coming out of a big screen, was lucius , Heloise looked at him and call him saying that this report was to deinmediato and purpose of the sigh and went with the idea that surely had more work to do, to his surprise when leaving the house he saw something that surprised even more ... _

_the whole city had changed in its entirety, and not only saw monsters or big buildings, but ... people cry Heloise and rubbing his eyes caught not believing what I saw, people like her, high, medium and low men and women, boys and girls very unique, Heloise will not believe what I saw was directed to one of them. _

**Heloise: **Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?

**Sir**: You are in Miservilley, the more horrible and miserable place around the world

**Heloise:** Mi-Mi .. Miservilley ?¡, But that's impossible, it is assumed that only live monsters, from when people?

**Lord:** Historically, that is, where have you been, you're new here or what, I have no time to look at this I have a hurry, well welcome to the city ..

**Heloise:** wait, noo, I've always lived here, I do not know, am I Heloise?

**Sir**: ammm, Heloise?, So you're the one that works for lucius, no?

**Heloise:** yeah, that's me¡

**Lord:** heaven is that you look so different, so full of life

**Heloise:** How?, I've always been so, I'm not dead

**Lord:** yeah ... looks surprised Mr. and leaves.

**Heloise:** What is going on, because the whole city is different, because there are people and as I look different? Screams Heloise

_again a huge display on the city, is again calling lucius Heloise ... _

**Heloise:** that is,¡ insurance lucius tell me what happened.

_Heloise was directed to the company , and to his surprise, everything was more than I imagined, the company was no longer the same, lucius already sitting in a different scenario (as would be in the pilot episode) with a different office a more sinister design dark, Heloise way slowly towards him and while not removing his eyes to look around the office lucius ... _

**Lucius:** Heloise, you finally get

**Heloise:** If you said something strangely Heloise

**Lucius:** Heloise really, I hire you for one reason and you well know which is true?

**Heloise:** If ...

**Lucius:** If you know, I will assign a unique task, which you know very well what is ...

**Heloise:** If .., said even more surprised Heloise

**Lucius:** and as such I have allotted work, I promise you good pay in exchange for doing exactly what I wanted you to do, and to hire you for being the best in this work y. ..

**Heloise:** y. ..?

**Lucius:** y. ..YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETED YOUR MISSION, I TOLD YOU SPECIFICALLY you did fulfill that mission RECIVIRIAS AND STOP YOUR PAY, BUT HAS NOT COMPLETED¡

**Heloise:** YOU SPEAK?, I always did my work, I HAVE NOT FAILED ONCE OR

**Lucius:** like that for, I'm warning you ... _and lucius Heloise the eyes looking straight ahead with challenging _

**Heloise:** _Heloise too ..._

**Lucius:** OK, I'll give you another chance, you have exactly one more week to finish the job and not say more ...

**Heloise:** but what?, That speech, I say that I ever ...

**Lucius:** you can go

**Heloise:** but?

**Lucius:** GO¡

_Heloise leaves even more upset and confused, that was happening, the city was different, his house, the inhabitants did not recognize and said his boss did not comply with his duty, what would have happened, perhaps I was in another dimension coming? but as if in miservilley?, As it could change everything just to go through a door that led to his house ?... I thought, if the city changes, what happened to jimmy beezy?. _

**Heloise:** jimmy¡

_Heloise then headed to his house and Place of jimmy beezy, there were, and without hesitation she ran to jimmy and knock on the door, he stopped to wait while listening to some footsteps coming up to blow the turn of veneer door which opened slowly, in fact, was jimmy but was not the same as she knew, had a gray shirt with a brown ribbon around his neck, brown trousers and shoes different, certainly a very different style and more formal than his friend, Heloise I look surprised and said:_

**Heloise:** ..jimmy? _Said hesitantly Heloise amazed seeing a different jimmy who had fallen in love. _

_Jimmy, a smile formed on her face and cheerfully answered_: yes, hello Heloise ¡

**Heloise:** If, hehe hello- _Heloise said nervously _

**Jimmy:** Heloise heavens, you look so different, so beautiful and full of life, exclaimed surprised and happy jimmy

**Heloise:** _Do not believe what Jimmy had told his jimmy so named had never in his life his jimmy the closest thing he had said was "nice set" (scent of a henious) of whom lost their attention after the other girl with the same look, but this time it was real this jimmy he had noticed her beauty, something that had never mentioned his jimmy, perhaps his immaturity and lack of knowledge on this topic, but this seemed more mature, more casually dressed formal, polite and cheerful as jimmy, plus the not knew for what could be another with him and let you know that side always wanted jimmy noticed it and could achieve capture your attention and to start a relationship .. .. she blushed and react quickly and he replied with a smile ... _

**Heloise:** thanks jimmy

**Jimmy:** Heloise, lucius call you in a while, it looked somewhat angry, okay?

**Heloise:** I look surprised-_very concerned about my welfare, Heloise thought, he smiled and replied: I'm fine thanks for asking_

**Jimmy:** he smiles again and says: that good =)

_Heloise then thought, this might be a new opportunity to get jimmy, maybe fate gave him a second chance, after all his jimmy and did not want to hear from her and also was angry with him for reject and terminate its friendship, maybe it's what you need to clear your mind and go with someone else, Heloise looks at him smiling and said: _

**Heloise:** hey jimmy, what if we do a picnic at my house?

**Jimmy:** a picnic? Great, I would love¡

**Heloise:** smiling, replied, 'Well I hope in about 2hrs. in my backyard

**Jimmy:** Well, I'll see you at home, I hope there is enough food, I have hungry hahaha

**Heloise:** jajajja yeah, I hope there will be at my house you goodbye

**Jimmy:** goodbye

_Heloise very happy not believing what had happened went the next scene jimmy miservilley already in his room even thinking about what happened at night, there are scenes of what happened, then gets up and jimmy called beezy: _

**Jimmy:** beezy

**Beezy:** hello jimmy, what happens?

**Jimmy:** You can come here, I want to talk to you

**Beezy:** well ,go there ..

_next scene are seated on the sofa next jimmy's house for sale. _

**Jimmy:** beezy, I talk to you about something that happened to me at night ..

**Beezy:** okay, I admit¡ I break into your refrigerator when you were not and I ate even cerbee food and also when I went to your bathroom ...

**Jimmy:** beezy, okay it's not about what I want to talk ... wait, you did in my bathroom?

**Beezy:** ahhh ... nothing = S

**Jimmy:** Heloise good news is that yesterday I was invited to dinner at his house because he wanted to talk to me about his behavior with us and I wanted to apologize for being bad, but everything turned out to be a hoax and she only .ehh, I just wanted ... psss, well ... She told me she loves me right away, cover my mouth as if he said something that had meant.

**Beezy:** WHAT? "_Said surprised beezy _

**Jimmy:** Well not exactly what I confessed, I discovered, at first tried to seduce me with a very different appearance and approaching me, and well I did not know how to react and start to fight and get mad while pulling the lever did not want no one will pull and I already knew that ..

Beezy: why?-_Beezy said surprised .. _

**Jimmy:** I had a secret sanctuary devoted entirely to my ¡, full of pictures, dolls, hearts, candles, mia shirt, shoes, lots of boxes full of photos and information about me, a piece of my hair in a plastic bag and a large box in the middle of my sleep with candles and little dolls….

**Beezy:** = O. ...and you did?

**Jimmy:** yeah .. and well I did not know how to react, just closed my eyes and I left without saying anything ...

**Beezy:** wow, that explains why you never to anything wrong and always trying to get your attention and bothered when I arrived.

**Jimmy:** Really?, Wow, never seen it that way, and the worst was that you said we were no longer friends

**beezy:** seriously?, and now what you gonna do?

**Jimmy:** I do not know beezy, so I brought you here, you also had a girlfriend, you think I should do?

**beezy:** good jimmy, I learned a lot from my relationship with Saffi, but if she did that really liked it, the question is, do you like Heloise?

_jimmy surprised not know to respond and react quickly and said: _

**Jimmy:** ahh ...I do not know, as I told you never seen it that way, always thought I was acting strange and that to a lot of crazy and evil, torturing people, causing destruction, but never saw it that way, that is, never noticed your side well, that her background is not so bad, maybe that's why we became good friends, and besides his many qualities which is nice, smart, beautiful ...

**Beezy:** so if you like ...?

_Jimmy blushed and quickly reaction: I do not know, I'm not sure, maybe ... _

**Beezy:** perhaps hinting ...-

**Jimmy:** Maybe ... was good because now we do?

**Beezy:** I rather you were who you called me to talk about it, I think now you should talk to her

**Jimmy:** To what, sure it's still mad at night, I think we should leave more time for you go and find out if I feel something, well thanks for coming but now I need to think about certain things ...

**Beezy:** as Heloise? "I suggested again

**Jimmy:** beezy stop it_¡-and as go-beezy pushing away from home. _

**Beezy**: but?

**Jimmy:** _go-and closed the door,_ well I think now I have a lot to think, ahhh ... I just hope not too angry at this point hopefully you feel better ..

_Coming up__ next chapter, I hope they will not forget disfruntando comment =) _


	4. lost memories

_Heloise next scene in his backyard getting everything ready for the picnic (as in the episode of monster mutt), he suddenly hears knocking on the door and quickly opened, was jimmy, Heloise took him into the courtyard to the table to sit, sat jimmy Heloise and went to finish making dinner. _

**Jimmy:** Hey Heloise, why do not you sit here?

**Heloise:** seriously? "He said happily Heloise

**Jimmy:** Yes, why not?

_and quickly went for a chair and sat next to him, Heloise did not know what to say, many things passed through his mind but no word has gone out of his mouth until .. _

**Jimmy:** Heloise, you feel good?

**Heloise:** ammm .. yeah, why not? jejej

**Jimmy:** Well, you notice the different Heloise ...

**Heloise:** As what?

**Jimmy:** emm, do not you look a lot different, happier, more full of life

**Heloise:** Well, I've always been so, why do you ask?

**Jimmy:** really, is that I have always seen a very different appearance were something strange and bad, trying to torture me and make me suffer ..

_Heloise are surprised, this jimmy and think I'm evil, oh, too good to be true =(... up his voice to jimmy Also: _

**Heloise:** It is not so, I'm sick of everyone thinking that only be bad, which only cause suffering, destruction and hatred around the world, but not well-Heloise hit the table with his fist with his eyes closed inhaling and exhaling slowly and saying

**Heloise:** always been so, Lucius hired me to bring suffering, misery and chaos to everyone in the city for everyone to be miserable for the sadness that he loves and accept myself because I like to cause destruction, smash, destroy and blow up things and if I like making people suffer wing but that does not want you to think I'm evil, frightening, and to be afraid of me, deep down I also I have feelings, cry if they hurt me or make me suffer, I get angry if I do lose patience which sometimes I lose easily, and enjoy life, be happy, even that is not enough love and then not know what else I can do to show them that if I have heart and I'm not a heartless wing that loves to see people suffer and I also think only offer others ... and I-I ...- a close up of Heloise crying sliding is a tear on his cheek and his eyes are not only of his nose to his neck.

_Jimmy watches mourn and show a little smile and says: _

**Jimmy:** You are right Heloise, so no one should judge you without knowing you, I felt that deep down you were not as bad as you look, you were a good person ...

_Heloise responds to the comment and watch out jimmy surprised with tears in his eyes. _

**Heloise:** en-en-seriously?, Despite everything you knew was not so bad and so we became friends?

**Jimmy:** Yes, and I admire you for saying what you feel, that way people will know what you feel and let me know you better and now I see that you are a wonderful person with good feelings and many qualities, I like the way you are .

_a big smile lit up the face of Heloise, dry their tears and with a twinkle in his eyes, that was the side that always wanted to see jimmy it through all the times I was alone with him as the picnic, film, in all these instances but never returned his affections, but I admire his courage to express his feelings and recognized all his qualities he hoped everything jimmy see it and possibly make that saw it as more than a friend and .. especially liked as it was. _

_a smile lit up his eyes with an unparalleled glow and said: _

**Heloise:** jimmy thank you very much, is the most wonderful that someone has told me.

**Jimmy:** Heloise for nothing, you look so beautiful when you smile.

_Heloise blushed and said, seriously ... _

**Jimmy:** If you seriously ...

_and both came almost on the verge of kissing until ... _

**Heloise:** oh, food back here in a minute

**Jimmy:** Oh, yeah hehe I'll wait here.

_and Heloise was for food, then returns to the table with a big plate of spaghetti _

**Heloise:** Sorry, the chicken was burned but I managed to save the spaghetti

**Jimmy:** No problem, the spaghetti looks delicious

_and so jimmy and Heloise began to eat spaghetti and you can imagine that suddenly grab the same noodle and I start to eat and get to the point they realize and look closely at the eyes and eat the noodles to give rise to a kiss, which they maintain for about 5 seconds to react and separate. _

**Jimmy:** Wow, jejje

**Heloise:** If, jejej, and Your Own spaghetti?

**Jimmy:** with the kiss?, Ah, I mean, if it was delicious without the kiss, no, I mean not that I did not like kissing me-me .. jimmy ..- shows gesture of modesty

**Heloise:** oh, if jejejje, excluding the kiss hehe, me too if I found delicious

_both a modest laugh while looking the other way and turn to look straight while slowly approaching and this time they kiss their own volition, and at the end of separate again and stare. _

**Jimmy and Heloise:** If ...- after react again.

**Jimmy:** ahh .. oh, thank you very much for the picnic was something incredible .. ehhh ...

**Heloise:** ahh, oh yeah, amazing if you have reason y. .. leave tomorrow?

**Jimmy:** oh yeah¡, that would be great, I love to say ...

**Heloise:** oh yeah, if it happens to me haha, well tomorrow jimmy

**Jimmy:** yeah .. I mean, if tomorrow goodbye Heloise

**Heloise:**bye-happy sigh mind, if I think I could get used to this.

_jimmy the meantime and to in his room in his bed, thinking what beezy said, I really felt something for Heloise?, she was always my best friend and nothing more, was always there when I needed it most, supporting me and yes, always acted that way when we were alone, it is rare, as if a part of our relationship had never noticed, until he hears the sound of his cell, was beezy and it responds: _

**Beezy:** hi jimmy

**Jimmy:** Hey beezy

**Beezy:** you know if you like Heloise?

**Jimmy:** beezy,¡ because the truth .. I'm not sure

**Beezy:** well maybe we should go to a doctor or someone who knows about these things, emmm, who was the one who always helped us when we had a problem?

**Jimmy:** Heloise?

**Beezy:** yes

**Jimmy:** beezy but the problem is with it, like I was hypo, plus she is mad at me about yesterday, plus I know who else can help ...

_Heloise next scene comes to your home from the tunnel that brought miservilley, down from the attic and goes to sleep without first clear the toilet and putting on pajamas and going straight to bed to sleep: ahh ... today was a wonderful day, I can not remember why he was angry, ah, if it was good jimmy but I feel better to finally find someone who understands me and who I can do everything I ever wanted to do ... jimmy, * yawn *, well tomorrow is another day. and fell asleep. _

.


	5. the dream come true

_The next day, Heloise your daily activities like getting up, breakfast etc. ance nightfall and return to this wonderful city to find who might be her true love, returning from work, do not know what to do, the day was going just half and it took like 3 or 4 hours dark. _

**Heloise:** ashhh ... now that I do?, And I want it at night to go with my jimmy ... but that makes the next 4 hours?, I have nothing else to do, if only I had a machine to advance the time .. that is, mmm .. but would not be the same .. maybe beezy want to do something, "Heloise said as he walked home from beezy.

_approaches the door and knocks twice, but no one answers, return to play again so insistent but again no answer, mark your house, but only the answering machine answers. _

**Heloise:** I miss that beezy will not be at home?, At this time should be watching TV or playing ... .. jimmy with Heloise says the moment you turned to see the house jimmy

**Heloise:**futball should be watching or playing xbox, but just looking at ahy beezy, what if jimmy sees me and close the door?, Ashh, and anyway can not be angry with me forever, plus I'm no longer more with sooner or later I will have to do, besides coming always come when they screw up, _let-rings the bell, Heloise waiting outside the door, but no answer either, he insists again and no response. _

**Heloise:** I miss, where are gone those two, usually always go together at this time watching tv, playing xbox, or screwing up, they could be doing right now?

_Meanwhile in the lab of scientist Miservilley, jimmy beezy come to his laboratory. _

**Beezy:** are you sure that may help?

**Jimmy:**I'm not sure, but he is one of the most brilliant minds of the city, also helped you to heal the addiction to cell phones to remember, also appeared giving advice on getting appointments when you get a help, not even was because I knew that, but good if someone can help me-_jimmy is the knock on the door, immediately the scientist looks through the door asking who he was. _

**Jimmy:** ho-hi, need your help, well I need it.

**Scientific:** forward-letting go.

**Scientific:** and well, what is the problem?

**Jimmy:** Well, jejje, see I have a problem with some nice girl who turns out good, mmm ...

**Beezy:** Heloise likes Jimmy, but Jimmy does not know if you like well-_scare beezy _

**jimmy:** beezy¡

**Scientific:** ah, finally I realize, well I know how to help.

**Jimmy:** oh, what a relief, wait, like I finally realize all the time you know?

**Scientific:** not take a genius to know, is quite obio recently you noticed?

**Jimmy:** Yes, but perhaps do not understand it all in miservilley already knew, until you beezy?

**Beezy:** ahhh, well I really did not know until you told me

**Scientist:** Well, let us go to jimmy-register on the machine where you put a beezy to cure your addiction to mobile phones, but without the kinds of eyes.

**Jimmy:** what?, This is the machine that I use beezy, but how does it help if I have cellphonitis?

**Scientist:** that it is, but change the machine to function as a souvenir projector that connects to your brain and projected on the screen any memory about anything we want to see And you can see how musical presentation with a video editor That is new.

**Jimmy:** As a music video?

**Scientist:** To be more entertaining, wait just pictures and nothing else?, Well I see now only find the section where you store your memories of Heloise and the rest o the machine.

_Meanwhile Heloise home, she waited for__ nightfall, she can't wait.._

**Heloise:** ahhh and I'm tired ¡, accelerator construire that time, besides, you'll have something to do while I wait, "said Heloise while was going to his laboratory, and returns with a second machine, the machine adjusts the number of hours you want to elapse and immediately in about 10 seconds it becomes night.

**Heloise:** I run, "said Heloise happily, oh, heavens I have to return the other to meet jimmy miservilley - immediately rises to the attic and open the door that leads to another world and out of there and comes to another house . **Heloise:** sii, I'm back, and at that moment he hears a knock at the door, down the attic and goes to the door and to his surprise it was nothing more and nothing less than jimmy, with a big smile on his face and one arm behind his back.

**Heloise:** hello ,jimmy¡ _happily exclaimed Heloise _

**Jimmy:** hello Heloise¡, jimmy says happily,too _extends his arm immediately hidden with a huge bouquet of flowers in their hands: they are for you, says something sorry jimmy _

_Heloise did not believe what I saw was like a dream come true, had always dreamed of the day that jimmy will show a sign of affection as the typical couple with simple gestures like touching your door and greet you with_ _flowers, but this time was a dream, it was real, is standing right in front of her with a big smile with a tender gesture, blushed Heloise and received flowers._

**Heloise:** thank you very much sorry jimmy said

**Jimmy:** Oh, for nothing Heloise jejejej, heard yesterday said that he would leave again, and well I was wondering if you're not busy, well ... want to go out with me? "_Said Jimmy a bit nervous keeping your smile _

_Heloise almost falls off the field, I could not believe my ears ... jimmy, inviting her to a citation, she was always inviting him pretending to be an appointment as friends but their real intentions were to get a quote They really only two special place alone at a very romantic, this might be the time he had always dreamed of ... _

**Jimmy:** Heloise?, Heloise?

Heloise responds quickly and replied:ah, sorry jejejje, if I love to go out with you

**Jimmy:** Really? Jimmy said happily

**Heloise:** If, smiling sweetly

**Jimmy:** Great, let's go¡, _Jimmy stretched his arm to escort Heloise, that subject's arm and walked together. _

**Heloise:** and where we go jimmy?

**Jimmy:** surprise

_jimmy blindfold him and Heloise led to that special place, walked slowly to get there. _

**Jimmy:** Alright, now you can take your band¡

_Heloise took off the bandage slowly opened his eyes and could not believe what I saw, were in the best place to witness a sunset, a quiet place with a beautiful view. _

**Jimmy:** Always wanted to see a sunset, what better place to see that here, or was not so?

**Heloise:** for the truth I'll never mention it, I have seen several

_jimmy is disappointed, until he is surprised Heloise _

**Heloise:** but he had never seen so, in wonderful place like this

_Jimmy smiled and sat down to watch the sunset, it looked a nice view of the city, a quiet place where nobody could disturb them. _

**Jimmy:** Heloise, is that we have been through a lot, and at first I saw a shape, but now known next to you had ever seen and no doubt you are very special in my city I had never fixed a girl, so After that time I did not get to know one, perhaps because it was something ignorant or did not understand what love was, but when you meet the stated everything changes ...

_Jimmy holds the hand of Heloise, Heloise looks with astonishment, could be the time to which he had dreamed all this time since she met Jimmy, his eyes lit up and smiled with excitement, Jimmy smiled back and his mouth came the Question: want to be my girlfriend?, Heloise was left speechless, not believing what is happening, her eyes were large and his huge smile and cry without thinking twice with emotion_: YES, YES I WANT, IF I WANT ¡, _jimmy smiled happily at the response of Heloise and scorched happily continue without Heloise even believe that this was happening, her emotion was so great that two tears escaped his eyes and could hardly breathe with excitement. _

**Jimmy:** I love you Heloise, I now understand what being with that special someone to trust, which is always honest with you and stay by your side.

_jimmy spoke while smiling Heloise went slowly erasing his face, I knew I had not been entirely honest with him, one of the main keys to a good relationship is honesty and if you did not start well, not last. "without thinking twice Heloise is full of courage and headed to jimmy. _

**Jimmy:** What Happens Heloise?

**Heloise:** I have to confess something, I have not been completely honest with you. the truth is that I am not who you think I am, I'm not here ..

_Jimmy looked a little surprised and serious at once. _

**Heloise:** the truth is that I am not the Heloise that you know, I come from another city that is also called miservilley, and for some reason I got here through a secret door in my house that brought me here, because I wanted to escape a problem I had a friend who also called jimmy-Heloise followed by telling the story to end.

**Heloise:** and then followed him to the door, in and for some reason end up in my attic, down from there and leaving home I realized that I was in my city if not here, and that's how I got here ...

_jimmy looks surprised and speechless. _

**Heloise:** Well, I had not thought to tell you that I wanted you to know me as I am and would not hurt as jimmy, when I met you I thought I could start over and be with that special someone and not get rejected again, but I never had bad intentions, I just wanted to know what it is to that person and be happy with, and well ... if even after that we be engaged with things like your girlfriend, but if you do not want to know me I mean ...

_Heloise gets up and walks away from jimmy with his head down sadly, had given a 5 steps away from there when ... _

**Jimmy:** HELOISE¡

_Heloise quickly reacts and turns toward the sad-eyed _

**Jimmy:** are you never had bad intentions and I understand that you were feeling well and that you echo this by feeling hurt and in the end you've been honest with me, but I welcome the fact that they hid him all this time.

_Heloise looked at him with sadness and shame, I imagined it would be rejected again but at least had been able to be honest with him, could not blame him for not having told the truth from the beginning, but at least he would go happy knowing that he had been honest with him and that he had given all of you. _

**Jimmy:** But, I forgive you¡, _shocked looks Heloise _

**Heloise:** seriously? "_He asked with a look of hope and a smile_

**Jimmy:** yes¡

_Heloise runs into his arms with tears in their eyes and they both fall to the floor happily _

_both eyes look at the romantic way. _

**Jimmy:** hahaha, yeah, you know do not understand why you have rejected your friend if you're so special

**Heloise:** I do not, maybe he saw what was in me so many times I wanted to see me and maybe I would have seen as you see me, and that was not mature enough to understand these things.

**Jimmy:** Well, I do not understand him, but now it feels.

**Heloise:** yes.

_both are in bed together watching the sunset. while in the laboratory, continuing reports of scientific machine, jimmy is in the chair with a helmet on his head connected to the machine, the scientist proceeded to light it immediately appears with the memories of jimmy Heloise as a music video with a presentation in movie maker, with a song in the background.(The one you imagine xD, in my opinion I like hellogoodbye-here in your arms, the soundtrack of an angel love 2, kiss the girl-ashley tisdayle) memories of jimmy with Heloise on the screen, and beezy the scientist's look like a movie with popcorn and soda, jimmy admire all those moments I spend with Heloise, and suddenly there are scenes never seen before two of them together tender moments, romantic, (which you can imagine are not sex, just would like to see) and very nice to make jimmy realize that if it was possible that if I felt something for her ... _

**Jimmy:** I now see, she was always there for me, I have always shown their love in very tender, strange even frightening, do bad things, sometimes I lie and causes suffering and chaos in a city, but it is their job and all these things .. it makes that cares ... me .. me .. she loves me ¡... ... If I like it ... if I like it .. yes, yessss… jajajjaja ¡

**Scientist:** Well I think I will get the message, down to the machine jimmy

**Beezy:**ahh, just when he got well, "_said replicating beezy _

**Jimmy:** beezy, and it is clear to me, if I like Heloise ¡

**Beezy:** well, it was time, well now that you?

**Jimmy:** go with Heloise, I will tell you that I love¡

_jimmy leaves the lab running and jumping safely home from Heloise, beezy was behind it, the way I have some wild flowers for a bouquet, came straight home from Heloise and knock on the door eager-mind with a bouquet of flowers and a big smile on his face, took a few minutes and there was no answer, jimmy play again and * 4 hours later * and no one answered, it was dark, jimmy called his cell phone but only answered the voice recording. _

**Jimmy:** You must be asleep, well I'll look better tomorrow

_and beezy comes falling about jimmy. _

**Beezy:** well and talked to her? "Insinuating

**Jimmy:** No, it seems that sleep, agg, I think I'll have to wait until tomorrow

_and beezy and jimmy went to their homes. _


	6. the end?

**Heloise:** already getting dark I have to go home

**Jimmy:** Heloise expected

_Heloise stops and listens to talk _

**Jimmy:** why are you going?

**Heloise:** I have to go back to my world, I have to work, being with my friends ..

**Jimmy:** If I can understand, but perhaps one of them hurt you and that's what brought you here right?

**Heloise:** If you but sooner or later will have to see it also loves me and is safe step.

**Jimmy:** that hurt you again, Heloise does not have to be so, I will not hurt you again, also if you wanted, would have been more understandable to you and did not end its friendship with you just to be yourself and tell what you felt, maybe if you had rejected anyway, but it would have been a better friend, and should not treat you well, really wants him back, to hurt you again and again all equal, because judging from what you told me, he never changed, sure you want to continue?

_Heloise remains in the same place and not move, thinking the words of jimmy, thousands of thoughts cross his mind at the time, really wanted to live so that jimmy remained the same and never saw it otherwise, had now also boyfriend and possibly the beginning of a new life with his own work and their dreams come true, but what would happen with your friends and your work?. passed through his mind memories of all the bad times at work and when Jimmy did not return her affections and not noticed, frustrations, tears and wounds, really wanted to relive those moments for the rest of his life but was not always so ? _

_jimmy awaiting a response from Heloise, Heloise turns. _

**Heloise:** You are right, I do not want to hurt me again, or feel frustrated again by all those moments I lived in my world, but jimmy is also my friend, and also beezy, my work in miseryinc. I love my job, the truth and not what I want, but what if it is I want to be with you, so, I'll stay a little more, and to know what I'll take my decision.

**Jimmy: **Heloise is fine, I respect your desicion.

**Heloise:** but where I'll sleep?

**Jimmy:** in the house of Heloise

**Heloise:** what?

**Jimmy:** If you came home when you came here.

**Heloise:** a time .. that means that there is another me?

**Jimmy:** yes

**Heloise:** Oh, I should have thought of coming to my house, but where is she?

**Jimmy:** Good question, I do not know that was days ago and I have not seen.

**Heloise:** that weird, but hey it's late I'll leave home.

**Jimmy:** I can accompany you?

**Heloise:** clear, you're my boyfriend

**Jimmy:** oh, if jejejje

_Heloise come home and before entering and Heloise jimmy goodbye. _

**Heloise:** Thanks for joining, has been a long day but you have made me feel better.

**Jimmy:** for anything, I just want you to be happy and I hope you think what you must think, because if you decide to stay I feel very happy, I would not want to come back with that jimmy, I have nothing against it's just that I do not think the how they treat you and do not want you to get hurt again, I really like Heloise.

**Heloise:** and thou to me, and thank you very much for supporting me in these moments, to see come here is the best thing that has happened, I met you and I did spend a wonderful time and if you think about that and hopefully make the right decision .

**Jimmy:** whatever, I always respect when you're happy and you know nobody hurt you again.

**Heloise:** If I hope, bye jimmy

**Jimmy:** goodbye Heloise

_will hold hands and kiss, Heloise goes to his house and re-firing hand. _

_meanwhile in miservilley, jimmy is prepared for the hour of truth, comes back home from Heloise, thinking about what was going to say, touch the door and the bell and nobody answered, he called his cellphone, but said no had signal, call jimmy beezy. _

**Beezy:** hello?

**Jimmy:** beezy, you know where Heloise?

**Beezy:** no, you're in your home?

**Jimmy:** Yes, but does not answer

**Beezy:** should be working

**Jimmy:** If you're right, I'm going over there

_jimmy got right wing company, looking to Heloise in his laboratory, but was not there, look for them everywhere, causing an uproar in the company as lucius goes. _

**Lucius:** But are you doing here?

**Jimmy:** I'm looking for Heloise, not here?

**Lucius:** No, not been reported recently and has much work to do, if you see her tell her to come soon or it will pay, now go to these destroyed my factory ¡

_jimmy leaves the factory very concerned, where it would be Heloise?, something strange was happening and had to find out beezy using clear, perhaps at home would be somewhere very busy with some project but did not report to work ?, something was happening and it's time to know it. _

_Heloise as possible if it were there, and hoping not to be discovered, waited for night to come, but how?. beezy jimmy and carefully approached the house of Heloise, started looking for some secret passage or door to enter, finally found one in a part of the house, entered, quietly began looking for Heloise. _

**Jimmy:** Well, this is the plan beezy, we seek to Heloise and you look this good and we go.

**Beezy:** I thought that the plan was to find your Heloise and told him how you feel, winks.

**Jimmy:** Yes, you're right jejej but first things first, we must know where you are.

_beezy jimmy and searched everywhere to Heloise, but not found. _

**Jimmy:** damn, where you can stay, you must have a million of secret tunnels took us years to find it.

**Beezy:** Jimmy, look, "says the stairs to the attic

**Jimmy:** you knew I had attic?

**Beezy:** no, this is new.

_both carefully up attic with a flashlight looking for Heloise, but do not see it anywhere. _

**Jimmy:** aggg, never find it, where can she be?

**Beezy:** I do not know, but I canse.-sits in a box and this is broken, revealing the secret door.

**Jimmy:** Beezy ¡

**Beezy:** is not broke, "says justifying

**Jimmy:** no beezy, check-pointing to the door, maybe this behind that door.

_open the door. _

**Beezy:** I do not know Jimmy, it looks very dark and do not think we should go.

**Jimmy:** But what if one of its secret passageways?, I'll go from here to find Heloise

**Beezy:** mmm, what you do for love.

**Jimmy:** what?

**Beezy:** nothing.

_both go through the tunnel and out the attic. _

**Jimmy:** we returned to the attic?, I miss that back here.

_beezy jimmy down the stairs and notice that something has changed. _

**Jimmy:** beezy, it's my imagination, or redecorate your home Heloise? "He said while looking around.

**Beezy:** I do not think jimmy. walking a little fearful, "he said.

**Jimmy:** beezy, I think something strange is happening here, do not think we're in the house of Heloise.

**Beezy:** then where are we?.

_housebound Heloise and by day, but discover that something is not right. see people walking down the street. _

**Jimmy:** beezy, look ¡

**Beezy:** wow, what kinda freaks are those ?

**Jimmy:** beezy are not monsters, they are people like me

_looked surprised, do not believe their eyes, people walking through the streets of miservilley, with no monster in sight. _

**Jimmy:** beezy, I think that door brought us to another dimension. Heloise and maybe this here, is to be found

_suddenly a giant screen was lucius giving an informational announcement. _

**Jimmy:** Lucius?, Beezy, perhaps your other dad.

**Beezy:** great, I have two popes ¡

**Jimmy:** Come on, beezy ¡

_jimmy beezy lucius went to look, and noticed that everything was different. _

**Beezy:** Pope remodeled the factory.

_Jimmy. beezy, it is becoming more unusual, look around this lucius _

**Beezy:** Hey, Dad¡

**Lucius:** who are you?

**Jimmy:** are we lucius, beezy and jimmy.

**Lucius:** jimmy?, You look so different, I thought that Heloise had already finished the work, errr, that girl is going to pay me.

**Jimmy:** you know where Heloise?

**Lucius:** emm, if you must be out there.

**Jimmy:** Yes, Heloise is here, we beezy

**Beezy:** goodbye, another pope

**Lucius:** another pope, and that jimmy looks different, .

_beezy jimmy and explore the city looking for Heloise, but after much searching do not abut, until jimmy sees from afar to Heloise, he runs to her happy mind and stops. _

_I could not believe what I saw was Heloise with another boy very much like him, they looked very happy together, until they kiss, jimmy the look with a pale expression of speechless. _

**Jimmy:** Heloise ?...

End of chapter.


	7. a broken heart

_jimmy was stunned, did not believe what I saw, Heloise kissing with another guy, after the kiss went on talking, without thinking jimmy approached it in the middle of the conversation jimmy interrupted. _

**Jimmy:** * coughing *

_Heloise felt the sensation that someone saw, rolled his eyes slowly and was stunned looking at jimmy and showed a small smile. _

**Note:** as jimmy appeared to differentiate the first pilot named Jimmy jimmy.

**Heloise:** hi, jimmy jejjej

**Pilot Jimmy:** Heloise, who is? "I look at missed jimmy

**Jimmy:** A better question would be, who are you and kiss you with Heloise?

**Heloise:** so, lol I have not submitted, he is jimmy jimmy emmm xs

**Pilot Jimmy:** ah, so you're the famous jimmy of Heloise talked me both, eh? "I look at Jimmy with a look of distrust

**Jimmy:** Ah, I see that you have told me, perhaps you are very "friendly", says certain points with your fingers.

**Pilot Jimmy:** Well, if we are, and also told me a lot about you and there is no doubt that if you know how to treat, "says insuas mujerers

**Jimmy:** what does that mean? "Says Jimmy angrily watching it fixed

**Heloise:** guys, just, jimmy pilot, let me speak briefly to jimmy.

**Pilot Jimmy:** I do not know Heloise, lest you cry again, "says Jimmy staring suspiciously

**Jimmy:** how? "Said Jimmy to pounce on the other jimmy more Heloise stops him.

**Heloise:** jimmy enough ¡, jimmy pilot, do not worry just a few minutes will be ok.

**Pilot Jimmy:** This well-about Heloise and kisses him and looks suspiciously jimmy

_Jimmy is surprised and angry looks, jimmy pilot walks away and goes to jimmy Heloise. _

**Heloise:** first, as you find me?, Second that you act like this with jimmy pilot?

**Jimmy:** first two days I look in your home town and you were not working, not even answered your phone, beezy and I entered your house, the attic and found this door, and forgive me if I interrupted you and your "friend "in their private time.

**Heloise:** what?, You're talking about? "Says Heloise angry

**Jimmy:** I saw them both giving himself a kiss while beezy and I were worried you come here looking for you to kiss a stranger.

**Heloise:** to you that you care, also if you came here is because I wanted to be as far away from you after what I did, plus if you really care and I have searched for two days and also with whom I kiss my case, and if you said bad memory and we were not friends.

**Jimmy:** Heloise, listen to me, is that the other night I worked so hard to assimilate what had happened, I was confused and said things without thinking and you too, and you know you'll always be my best friend.

**Heloise:** friend?That's the only thing I am to you, that perhaps what happened last night will not loosen the brain, did not understand anything.

**Jimmy:** Heloise, the truth is that I never saw you otherwise, but it was only yesterday that I realized what I felt for you and came up here to tell you how I felt.

**Heloise:** And you feel?

**Jimmy:** Heloise .. I. .. I can not.

**Heloise:** I felt something?, But rather just want to cheat to take me home and everything is equal, but are not easy as it seems.

**Jimmy:** Heloise, please is that I'm being difficult and not tell you why.

**Heloise:** I do it, why not feel anything, never did, and if so and I would have kissed

**Jimmy:** Heloise please, I'm under a lot of pressure.

**Heloise:** which, if things do not go as you want?, You try and try and never make it, who you recurda?, To see who you know you've been there, eh?, I

**Jimmy:**Heloise, just…

**Heloise:** ah, of course, but for you is never enough, always trying to change the city, screwing up all the time, and only come to me when you need my help to solve your problems freaky, why do not you ask to help you beezy with them, after "everything" is your best friend, can not pass one without thinking of anything else other than to change the world, focusing on someone else ...¡

**Jimmy:** Just please…..

**Heloise:** and know that, because you are the most immature, stupid, ignorant I have ever known and never going to change ¡

_Jimmy Heloise looks very angry and hits a slap without thinking, the impact is seen in slow motion. _

_Heloise is shocked, speechless and looks at jimmy ruefully. _

**Heloise:** jimmy ...- looks at him sadly with her hand in his face

**Jimmy:** Heloise, I. .. I ... I'm sorry, it was not my intention did not want to hurt you, "says Jimmy apologizing with great regret.

_Pilot Jimmy comes quickly after seeing what happened. _

**Jimmy Pilot:** enough, this is how you treat women?, I knew I could not trust you, with reason, Heloise came up here, and it was good to get away from stupid and immature like you to respond with violence and not know when to stop.

**Jimmy:** And you think you know her better than me?, She is my best friend

**Pilot Jimmy:** "He was your friend" because it is not.

**Jimmy:** Heloise, you will not say anything about it? "He says looking at Heloise

_Heloise looks away with his hand on his face, looks jimmy ruefully. _

**Jimmy:** Heloise ... I ...

**Pilot Jimmy:** Well that's enough, if you came to irk better go, I will not let you hurt my girlfriend

_Jimmy is stunned to hear the word "girlfriend" _

**Jimmy:** Heloise ..., girlfriend, I ...- bringing his hand to Heloise.

**Heloise:** no, please let me jimmy-Heloise says moving away from the ward with the other jimmy

**Jimmy:** But Heloise ...

**Heloise:** GO screaming, "says

**Jimmy:** Okay, I understand I better go, bye jimmy Heloise says sadly as he leaves

_the road is beezy. _

**Beezy:** and well as you do? "He says happily

**Jimmy:** I do not want to talk about it, let's go before it "hurt" more, "says Heloise jimmy with his head down while walking looks at him with sadness and both leave.

**Jimmy Pilot:** quiet no longer hurt you the most.

_Heloise continues with his hand on his face thinking about what happened. _

**Pilot Jimmy:** You okay? "Says concerned

**Heloise:** Do not worry, I'm fine, just take me home.

**Pilot Jimmy:** You sure do not want to talk?

**Heloise:** no, please just take me home I'll be fine.

_jimmy beezy miservilley return. _

Beezy, you feel good?

**Jimmy:** beezy not, we went to Heloise to fix things, but only made it worse, and Heloise was right, I'm a inmaduro, idiot and I will always be so.

_jimmy walks away and goes home. _


	8. th wish of the heart

_miservilley next day, jimmy beezy were in a restaurant talking about what happened. _

**Jimmy:** I can not believe what happened, as I could be so stupid? "Says lamenting

**Beezy:** but what has happened, you talked to her?

**Jimmy:** Yes, but did more than talk to her, I hit him a slap ...

**Beezy:** What? Exclaimed beezy

**Jimmy:** It was a mistake, it's just that she made me so angry, that somehow vent and blow me.

**Beezy:** jimmy I'm impressed, you did that?

**Jimmy:** I do not know, and the worst is that you have Groom

**Beezy:** How?

**Jimmy:** Yes, and the strange thing is that it seems to me and also called jimmy and is better than me, said he did not know to treat women and that is my fault as it was with Heloise.

**Jimmy:**hey not it strange that a city we were equal to miservilley, but with people, there was another lucius and maybe that jimmy is my other self.

**Beezy:** then maybe there is another me, that means ... I have a brother ¡

**Jimmy:** But if there is another lucius, beezy jimmy, where is Heloise?.

**Beezy:** who knows ..

**Jimmy:** ahhh ... I feel like an idiot, because I lost my best friend and who might have been my first love, and everything to be me, I think I'm not giving up.

**Beezy:** Jimmy¡-exclaimed, rising from the table beezy

_Jimmy looks surprised _

**Beezy:** you say?, Or my ears are clogged or say "you're going to pay?, Really can give up your first and only love and best friend?.

Jimmy: But I can do?

**Beezy:** How?, You should know what to do, you're Jimmy Two Shoes, you're the one I was able to thwart the plans of my father's miserable return to the city: organize a beach party, you made miservilley snowed in for the first time in history, did a fair miservilley, you made the catalog of sadness consumideros built were satisfied with your purchase, you saved my dad's life, helped him regain its reputation when it was spotted, helped me improve my relationship with him.

**Jimmy:** beezy but this is different is something I thought I knew, but did not.

**Beezy:** and so are you going to pay?, Jimmy has screwed hundreds of times and that I knew that I did too, but always manages to solve it with an original idea.

**Jimmy:** beezy but remember that it was Heloise who helped us when he slipped, but now she wants me, also has a boyfriend, someone mature, smart he understands and loves.

**Jimmy:** Beezy, that is, what if you help me change, so you can bring back Heloise.

**Beezy:** how?

**Jimmy:** be more mature, educated and be a new jimmy.

**Beezy:** But does that mean, that would not be fun, happy and everything else?

**Jimmy:** beezy truth, I'm not sure what all I want is to bring back Heloise that I really like.

_Beezy puts a sad face, Jimmy comes over and taps on the shoulder telling. _

**Jimmy:** beezy neglected, will not change much just enough to show Heloise I can be more mature.

**Beezy:** okay, let's do¡

**Jimmy:** well, we talk.

_next scene, jimmy and beezy look for books and ways to help Jimmy to change, and etiquette lessons, to treat women, morality and behavior at the beginning and it's hard to imagine but then improved until finally no accomplished much ... _

**Jimmy:** beezy sorry, but I try but I could not change much.

**Beezy:** Well, at least learn the basics.

**Jimmy:** Yes, I think that's enough.

_when night falls, jimmy beezy entered the house of Heloise, climbed to the attic, came through the door and out the house of Heloise, jimmy and seek beezy Heloise and again this with the other jimmy, come to them carefully until they are discovered. _

**Heloise:** Jimmy?

**Jimmy:** Hello Heloise, jejejje

**Jimmy pilot:** and you are you doing here? "He says with confidence

**Jimmy:** Hear me just ask a few minutes, I just want to talk to Heloise.

**Jimmy Pilot:** that is something you can not say in front of me?

**Jimmy:** Well, yeah.

**Jimmy:** Heloise, hear me, maybe you're still angry about what happened but it actually was not my intention to hit you, look I just want to give me another chance to show that I can change.

**Heloise:** you, change?, So I have to see it.

**Jimmy:** Heloise please, let me take you out once, I can show you if I can change and give you the quote you've always wanted .. and if you then do not want to know me will understand.

**Pilot Jimmy:** Like, you ask out my girlfriend ...

**Heloise:** jimmy pilot, we talk a moment?.

**Jimmy Pilot:** of course

_Heloise pilot takes a few minutes to talk to him. _

**Heloise:** jimmy pilot listener we surprised you do not invite me out, like me, but if he wants to prove something, well deserves a chance.

**Pilot Jimmy:** You sure?, It's just like after treatment and you do not rely on it and the last thing you want is to see you mourn y. ..

**Heloise:** neglected, all will be well, may be a mistake and have hurt me, but still I can not help wanting it, plus I also treat him badly and also would like another chance like you did with me, do not you think?

**Jimmy driver:** if you're right, it's okay just be careful.

**Heloise:** If I will.

_back with jimmy. _

**Heloise:** yes, I'll go out with you.

**Jimmy:** Really?

_jimmy looks at the other._

**Jimmy driver:** if you also agree, but still not fully trust in you, just accept that Heloise convinced me that it was partly his fault and deserved another chance. but treat her well.

**Jimmy:** neglect, nothing will happen.

**Jimmy:** So as you step to 7:00?

**Heloise:** If, at that hour is very good.

_Heloise says goodbye and the other jimmy. _

**Jimmy:** beezy, to achieve it

**Beezy:** how?

Jimmy: I have an appointment at 7:00 Heloise

**Beezy:** great¡

_jimmy came at night and come home from Heloise, in a black suit and a bouquet of flowers, touch the ring waiting for Heloise, this came with the same dressing room that I use to seduce the other night. _

**Jimmy:** Hello Heloise, you look very good, "says the jimmy noted how the scent of a henious

**Heloise:** Thank you, Jimmy responds with a small smile

_Heloise and escort her arm to the place where they were going to dinner, jimmy Heloise blindfold and asked they not be removed until you get there. _

_Heloise unveil the eyes and told him he could open them slowly opened his eyes and could not believe what I saw was a beautiful place outdoors, with stars in the sky and a romantic dinner on the beach. jimmy Heloise escorted to the table and then porting the cento. beezy was the waiter. _

_beezy arrived and served them dinner, drinks and leave them alone. _

**Jimmy:** Well Heloise, do you think?

**Heloise:** Well, wow, I'm inaccuracies I was not expecting this, "says Heloise surprised

**Jimmy:** yes, I thought, well, "says dine elegantly and with a smile

_jimmy and dining continue Heloise _

**Jimmy:** You know Heloise, I thought this would be a good time to know us better, you know the other night I know better, but I think it's a good chance to know me better.

**Heloise:** yes, jejej

**Jimmy:** You know, Heloise, you may think you know me at all, but there things you do not know about me, and I hope that all this change.

**Heloise:** so? "He says nervously watching jimmy

**Jimmy:** Yes, as can all the time something is, you know, distracted, clumsy and think about many things, but these last few days I began to think of anything that had not previously thought to try to change the city, the best to enjoy myself my friends, adventure and all that.

**Heloise:** seriously? .. Hehehe, and you thought?

**Jimmy:** you.

_Heloise looks stunned and speechless. _

Heloise: In me?

**Jimmy:** Yes, I thought you told me that night. that had never had a girlfriend?, perhaps because I never worry about finding the correct one, being the whole time I was here in miservilley I had before me all the time seeing as my best friend, and you know, I never had realized, you have beautiful eyes that sparkle with candlelight, jimmy Heloise slowly approaches and this is turning slowly away.

**Heloise:** ahy, you know I'm satifecha, I think I better go, bye

**Jimmy:** Wait¡, ahhh ... let me take you home, could not let you go alone this late at night, would not be correct on my part.

**Heloise:** okay.

_both walked together along the beach. I saw a beautiful moon is full, you could hear the ocean and the sky full of stars. _

**Jimmy:** You know, it's a beautiful night, you can see the full moon and the stars are shining.

**Heloise:** yeah, this is beautiful.

**Jimmy:** Heloise, you feel good?

**Heloise:** yes, it's just that I have a little cold.

**Jimmy:** use my jacket.

**Heloise:** no, it is not necessary jimmy

**Jimmy:** no, there is serious problem

**Heloise:** no, that I would not bother you.

**Jimmy:** does not bother me he put the jacket.

_jimmy is yawning and Heloise hug with his arm, but this goes away. _

**Jimmy:** Heloise, what happens?

**Heloise:** nothing, nothing happens, why you think something wrong?

**Jimmy:** that you get away from me, and was supposed to be a special time for both and I think not enjoy.

**Heloise:** yes, it's just that I think about other things.

**Jimmy:** Like that, that bothers you?

**Heloise:** nothing, nothing.

**Jimmy:** Heloise, if something is bothering you tell me, is that the dinner, a case-by to walk you home o. .. to think where the other jimmy?.

_Heloise react to that and respond. _

**Heloise:** jimmy, it's just that if I like you, but now I have a boyfriend and I feel that being with you I am doing wrong, that I was wrong.

**Jimmy:** But you accepted, and pilot jimmy too ..

**Heloise:** yes, but ..

**Jimmy:** Heloise, I never force you to do something you would not want to do, and if you had told me you would not understand, but if you feel bad about this, because it anymore.

**Heloise:** I do not know ¡,, perhaps because I felt that you were not the only one who was wrong, which is also my fault and I felt he deserved another chance, and I ...

_jimmy says Heloise's face with his hand, and Heloise's eyes light up. _

**Jimmy:** Wow, your eyes are so beautiful under the stars, and goes to kiss her and Heloise almost close your eyes but immediately reacts and separates.

Heloise: Sorry, I can not¡-she away from jimmy

Jimmy: Heloise¡-he stops her.

Heloise: Sorry, it was a mistake¡-and Heloise away from jimmy and this stops the arm and falls leading to jimmy with it and end up in the sand, Heloise jimmy down and up, both stare, her cheeks turn red, their hearts beat strongly and constantly look to his lips approached slowly and give rise to a passionate kiss under the stars on the sea, lasting a kiss to be wet by salt water from the sea.

_jimmy two separate and Heloise helps her up. _

**Heloise:** wow, jimmy jejej, skies did not expect that.

**Jimmy:** Ah, if I do not, go home.

**Heloise:** ah, yes, at home, "says Heloise still waking up from that dream.

_both walk along the beach to get home and get Heloise. _

**Heloise:** amm thanks jimmy by appointment.

**Jimmy:** Yes, jejej how good you had fun and sorry if I made you feel bad, I just wanted you to know how much I really care and if you decide to stay, well, beezy and I will miss you very much and good will have to find someone else who help us when we put the leg jejjeje.

**Heloise:** yes, I too still miss a lot and my work, if I also hope to take the right decision.

_Jimmy takes the hands of Heloise and sotiene with theirs. _

**Jimmy:** whatever, I wish you well.

_jimmy takes one of the hands of Heloise and puts it in his heart. _

**Jimmy:** And I'll always love.

_Heloise blushed and his eyes glistened as he looked at Jimmy and came back for a kiss, but Heloise react and put his finger on the lips of Jimmy to stop. _

**Heloise:** Sorry, we do not, even I have a boyfriend.

**Jimmy:** But Heloise ...

_and she ran away from the door to stop for a moment, jimmy looks from afar and she quickly turns to kiss on a second and get away from the back and enter your home. _

_Heloise is behind the door of his house thinking about what happened, breathing and looking back. _

**Heloise:** I've done ...


	9. my other me: open your heart

_Heloise returned the next day another miservilley, without anything else on your mind that what happened last night, arriving in the attic, and came to the room and began to think about what happened, how would you explain what happened to the other jimmy , what happened to her at that time?, why did that happen?, at a time of reflection, a sound awoke her state, looked around, suddenly I hear a voice, you think you can have my life ?, Heloise looked around in search of that voice, get off the couch and walked slowly glancing everywhere searching for the source of that voice that for some reason he was so familiar, suddenly he thought he saw someone moving quickly shadows, Heloise reacts with more and more scared looks around in search of that voice, still looking at all sides retreated slowly to the door and stretched his hand slowly to the door knob without turning until a hand touched his shoulder and such was his impression that he lost consciousness and fell unconscious to the ground. _

_was waking in a bed of torture with their hands and legs shackled at different ends, Heloise reacts and looks around a kind of dungeon full of torture devices, traps and guns everywhere, Where am I?, was the first you exclaim to wake up in a torture device, where do you think you are? the mysterious voice replied to him, Heloise again looked around but saw nothing, Who are you?, "salt of where you are?" exclaimed Heloise looking around Trogir extends to those who suddenly had a small lump black emerged from darkness to light gradually, I look Heloise increasingly amazed by treating its shape, did not believe what I saw,! was she, but with a darker, deeper eyes, pale skin, a look, darker hair and a totally opposed to it. _

**Heloise:** I know who you are, you are my other self

**Pilot Heloise:** Who are you and are you doing here?

**Heloise:** Heloise am, and you must be my twin from another dimension coming, I said something questionable ...-

**Pilot Heloise:** What are you talking about? I'm Heloise, you are an impostor

**Heloise:** no, I'm not, I'm seriously Heloise you are my other self

**Pilot Heloise:** If you tell me you came, then I split in two

**Heloise:** no please do not, make a mistake

_Heloise pilot-turned the machine and a giant pendulum begins to swing on it slowly moves up the speed and approaching a desperate of think how to save, suddenly an idea. _

**Heloise:** wait, I can prove that I have reason¡

**Pilot Heloise:** How?

**Heloise:** If I am you and you are me, that means we like the same guy, JIMMY¡

_to hear his name, Heloise pilot reacts and stops the machine, just in time to prevent the pendulum to get closer to Heloise, the shackles were_ _opened releasing Heloise, Heloise gets out of bed and Heloise pilot about it._

**Pilot Heloise:** I hear you.

_Heloise next scene and his alter ego sitting on the couch, Heloise finished explaining to his alter ego what happened. _

**Heloise Pilot:** so, you come from another world that is also called miservilley?

**Heloise:** that is, but not, for some reason I got here through a secret door in my attic that led me here.

**Heloise pilot:** and as there is very different from here?

**Heloise:** Well for starters, no people, only monsters, and everything is very different from here and this place is really, is that there are only people and all are different?

**Heloise Pilot****:** miservilley is that not a city exactly once you get you can not go, this is where you spend the rest of your life, unless for some reason go but you achieve this is impossible.

**Heloise:** how?, What are you talking about?, How that final point, which is this place?

**Pilot Heloise:** IS HELL¡

Heloise: HOW? *Impacted*, "said Heloise

**Heloise Pilot**: so is the end point is the worst place on earth, so only some people here are the souls of all people who die and come here and spend the rest of his life, there is no escape, there is only suffering , pain and misery everywhere.

_Heloise impacted not believe my ears. _

**Heloise:** bu..?, How can that be?, I mean, how is that you can get in and out of here so often?

**Pilot Heloise:** I do not know

**Heloise:** heaven, it means that Lucius ...

**Heloise Pilot****:** is so

**Heloise:** wow, I. .. the truth, I can not believe I'm here, that is why the other miservilley is hell?, Why we have double here?

**Pilot Heloise:** I do not know, "aya all very different from here right?

**Heloise:** at all, well lucius also focuses on causing misery and sorrow throughout the city, but nothing like this ... and how did you get here?

**Heloise Pilot****:** ufff, *sighs and looks to Heloise*, everything happened so fast that even I knew as a step-show tells what happened as it happened: I was a serial killer, was one of the most wanted for committing various crimes of homicide, headed the list of most wanted in particular for being the first woman killer wanted by committing various crimes, I was locked in a mental hospital full of psychopaths, they were all there for various reasons, either for attempted suicide, homicide, mental problems, but none as I managed to escape several times, but I turned to lock in one of my escapes, gets out of hospital and managed to escape as far as possible but the police was chasing me, luckily achieved Despit, I turned to my secret hideout but when crossing the street the last thing I heard was the sound of a speeding car covered by a white light ... and then that was all.

**Heloise:** but why you are a murderer?

**Heloise Pilot**: was not always so, I had a hard life, lived in a completely normal, it was a very dangerous neighborhood full of wrong living, kidnappers, murderers of all kinds, so the main rule of survival was: never walk alone, especially at night, I had to struggle to survive, had to take care of myself, I was repeatedly harassed by these people, they stole my money, they beat me, and I had to fend for myself, one night passing through an alley and a group of men molested a little girl, I could not let them hurt him, my life was bad, but I knew she had family that would not allow him to spend some, I approached and demanded him to stop going to the girl, but I just laughed and made fun and it's distracting enough to help the girl to escape, seeing that rushed over and grabbed me, try to escape but could not, one of them pulled a knife, said I would kill, fight, with all my strength, I felt that was the end, that he would die, all that fear builds up inside me, along with great anger that swept over me completely, suddenly something inside me came, darkness took hold of my giving me a great force to free them snatch the knife and killed them, and since that night my life changed.

_Heloise was stunned at the end of history. _

**Heloise Pilot:** yeah, that's what happened, what you're not a murderer?

**Heloise:** no, I'm an inventor, working in misery inc. a company that sells products that cause misery and suffering, but I admit that I like to cause suffering and blow things hehe

**Pilot Heloise:** We are not so different after all.

**Heloise:** perhaps jejje, wait ..

**Pilot Heloise:** If you?

**Heloise:** long time ago when I was in the machine, and I said I could show you that he was right, why me free?

_Heloise Pilot that was right approach to it, Heloise looks. _

**Heloise:** how, where are my other self?

**Heloise pilot:** no, she knew the name of the boy, when you said your middle name that you were right, only you could know the name of the young master.

**Heloise:** Jimmy?

**Heloise pilot:** yes,* pilot-Heloise shows a small smile*

**Heloise:** you also like him, yeah ¡, tell me what you most like about his eyes?, his hair?, her smile, I love your smile, or is it a case .. .

**Pilot Heloise:** Heloise

**Heloise:** it is something more than that, the truth lucius torture me jimmy contract for all eternity, that he had what no one else had and that was the only thing that gets in their way.

**Heloise:** What is it?

**Pilot Heloise:** Your Heart

**Pilot Heloise:** Heloise, "you've ever wondered why jimmy are always cheerful, optimistic, and yet he's like everyone is angry, scared, and feels, but rather something in which no one else has?

**Heloise:** If you sometimes see it, but I wonder what motivates him so much, but ahy times it gets so annoying, immature and that makes me so angry that ...

**Heloise pilot:** heloise, jimmy always has good intentions, always thinking of others, but look different but still a 14 year old, and this is how they behave, but he has something that no one can take away and that's what it takes to move forward and be ready to achieve their goals.

**Heloise:** wow, I had never thought so, and why you like?

**Pilot Heloise:** Well, the first day I met him, was very happy, hyper, optimistic with a huge smile and stare, and I was willing to fulfill my mission of torture, for I love suffering, but it is very hard to torture and almost nothing depressed, and there is something in which revived humanity still lives in me and that made me work harder, and you?

**Heloise:** Well now that you mention it-* approach to reflection-faced Heloise, Heloise pilot's watch *

**Heloise:** When I met him, really surprised me that out and a young man of my age, there is only miservilley monsters, I'm the only human, despite the sadness and suffering, jimmy always showed a big smile and an attitude optimistic, never give up, but if he's afraid to feel like everyone else, but there was something we had never seen miservilley, I always admire his optimism, his positive attitude even before most unpleasant situations, always big ideas-* shows a small smile * had never seen anyone could rile Lucius as he did, trying to make miservilley a better place, never met someone like him, when I am at your side, I ... feel so happy, alive, nobody had ever made me feel this way,!I feel like screaming, to tell you what I feel, but never understand what I say, I made numerous attempts to make zeal to know but never listen to me, even a few days ago to try to open up, but only to keep him away from me and I decided to escape my world and come here and that was when I met this jimmy ... and we got engaged.

**Heloise driver:** * reacts angrily *- WHAT?¡

**Heloise:** Well, yes, but now I do not know if I want, "says trying to calm * *

**Heloise driver:** *angry*- so do not lose your jimmy rough, so it comes to removing the MINE?

**Heloise:** for the truth, so was at first but then appeared jimmy and. ..

_Heloise pilot takes a sharp ax and attempts to kill Heloise, she escapes from Heloise pilot who chases her around the house while saying! "So you think you can come just like that and have my jimmy?, what if I stay with you jimmy?, Heloise pilot was directed to the attic, Heloise would try to be wise jimmy, followed her to the door and came together to miservilley while looking for jimmy Heloise Heloise pilot tried to stop. _

_Heloise pilot leaves the house of Heloise and goes to jimmy's house, Heloise tries to stop, he goes to the door and rings the bell, jimmy out. _

**Jimmy:** hello, Heloise?

_Heloise takes jimmy pilot takes him home, pursues Heloise to the attic and go through the portal, to get out of the house with jimmy, Heloise chases up to a point. _

**Heloise:** No please, do not¡

**Heloise driver:** * pulling a knife around jimmy *stay away or I'll kill most¡

**Jimmy:** help me, Heloise¡

**Heloise:** please, Heloise pilot, do not do something you regret¡

**Heloise driver:** you got rid of my jimmy, I'll take away your own¡

**Jimmy Pilot****:** pilot Heloise, wait¡

_Heloise Pilot* React__s to the voice of Pilot *- jimmy pilot? _

**Pilot Jimmy:** Yes, Heloise pilot did not do it, only kill someone innocent¡

**Heloise driver:** * bends her face and lets go jimmy *

**Jimmy:** what's going on?

**Pilot Jimmy:** Why are you doing this pilot Heloise?

**Pilot Heloise:** I just think that in you ...

Jimmy, jimmy pilot and look to Heloise Heloise pilot.

**Heloise driver:** * background music my immortal-evanescence* Who am I?, what is my purpose?, My whole life changed the day I got here, as a killer who dies after being hit by car turned into a white light lucius here to get the contract to make me suffer for eternity for someone who wanted the most miserable place in this world could be considered a home .., I went to do my work, physical torture and destroy their dreams, he could be tortured, hurt, blow it up but could not destroy ...his soul, all the while a smile lit his face, nothing made him unhappy, always optimistic with our heads held high even during the worst moments, there is something in which I pointed out something I had never seen, even in life, I felt alive for the first time, that life is not always cruel, there is always hope, made me relive humanity still lives in me, and maybe that was what made me ... love, and the mere fact of losing it completely destroyed me-* begins to mourn *, had never loved anyone in that way, even in life, I can not imagine it away from me, miss you really love, who could be your first and only love, and that no other, give everything for him and continue to the end, all for love ... I love you jimmy pilot.

_jimmy and Heloise are surprised, especially jimmy pilot. _

**Heloise:** after all not so bad, looks bad but it was all for love.

**Jimmy:** Yes, that takes you love.

_jimmy pilot walks to pilot Heloise, Heloise jimmy react: __jimmy pilot?, approached her, leaned over and said, you okay?, Pilot Heloise react to his presence, jimmy pilot put his head on his chest, Heloise pilot was surprised, then lifted her face with her hands and eyes lit pilot Heloise with her tears, wiped her tears pilot jimmy with his hands and I smile, Heloise driver looked surprised, then approached his lips to hers, giving rise to a kiss, her mind went blank, his eyes slowly closed, inside the mind of the little girl spent thousands of thoughts. _

_jimmy and Heloise looked happily kiss scene while holding hands. _


	10. The Final

The Final chapter

_many were the thoughts that passed in the mind of the young, she did not believe what was happening was a dream come true, her eyes slowly closed, his heart melted like popsicle, her tears dried up, your mind is lost in a magical world far she thought, remembering those lost memories of his past life and experiencing true happiness and living ... first _

_the end of the kiss, opening his eyes as Heloise reciendo awakening from a deep sleep and looking at jimmy pilot and she went a little smile and a great joy. _

**Pilot Heloise:** I love you

**Pilot Jimmy:** and I love you

_and they embrace tenderly. _

_jimmy distance vision and Heloise _

**Jimmy:** Well, I think that everything ended well

**Heloise: **If

_jimmy pilot and pilot Heloise approach them together. _

**Pilot Jimmy:** I do not know where to start .. we are very grateful and somewhat embarrassed by what happened and really owe them a lot.

**Heloise Pilot:** I'm sorry I wanted to kill Jimmy, you too Heloise

**Heloise:** I understand you, I also felt devastated when jimmy felt by someone else who was not me, so let me ruined and I consume a great rage he had inside me and I almost destroyed jimmy ...* begins to mourn *

**Jimmy:** This well Heloise, quiet .*hug*

_Heloise can not help but keep crying. _

**Pilot Heloise:** Heloise ...

_Jimmy Heloise pilot approaches and says: _

**Pilot Jimmy:** Heloise, not yet very well how you feel but I would feel crushed if something like that happened to me, if you want off your chest, below * comprehensive *

**Heloise:** * sencible * thanks jimmy .. waiting pilot, we are still ...!

**Jimmy Pilot:** neglected, and not have to be my girlfriend, now you're with the right person like me.

**Pilot Heloise:** Well, I think it is time to return to his world, his friends must miss them.

_are directed to the portal in the house of Heloise. _

**Pilot Heloise:** Heloise goodbye, it was a pleasure to meet you, I'm glad I'm not the only one who has caused misery to time you jajja, was a great adventure, and made a new friend who happened to be my twin dimensional.

**Heloise:** happens to me, but scared me at first and we go through pain and we open our hearts, I'm really happy to have met you and hopefully soon our paths will cross again.

_embrace with tenderness and sadness _

**Jimmy Pilot:** you soon jimmy, you keep making miservilley a better place for everyone and you remain as optimistic.

**Jimmy:** thanks jimmy pilot, but at first do not get along and we had our differences, we are not so different, I'm glad to meet someone like me who share the same vision of making the city a better place for everyone and I am delighted I'm not alone .* hug *

**Jimmy pilot:** you're not, and never were you always had your friends with you, and it sounded weird, but I felt I already knew a long time, well *sniff* I miss * sensitive *

**Jimmy:** I also * sensitive*

_look with tearful eyes and shed the tears and embrace. _

**Heloise and Heloise driver:** ay guys!

_well look and embrace. _

**Pilot Heloise:** Well, better make haste portal remain not open for too long, and the more we delay the more difficult goodbye.

**Heloise:** You are right

**Jimmy:** you soon friend, we'll meet again, I swear it!

**Jimmy driver:** if you soon, you never forget jimmy two shoes!

**Jimmy:** Jimmy two shoes adios pilot! * Crosses the tunnel *

**Heloise:** Goodbye my friend, never forget you!

**Pilot Heloise:** We'll meet again some day and again thanks for everything

**Heloise:** jimmy, I ... not do, what if jimmy you miss me?, What if we're not meant to be together? * The edge to mourn *

**Pilot Heloise:** Is that possible? * Sensitive *

**Jimmy Pilot:** Heloise, not lose hope, perhaps the time has elapsed and the times change, but his heart will not change, just have faith, be strong and most importantly .. be happy.

_Heloise jimmy runs and hugs last time pilot and pilot also embraces Heloise. _

**Heloise:** goodbye jimmy, never forget you, you were a great boyfriend and a true friend.

**Pilot Jimmy:** you too Heloise, and thanks both for what they did for us.

_jimmy pilot Heloise hold hands. _

**Heloise pilot:** Heloise better hurry to close the portal!

**Heloise:** true, goodbye, I will never forget and thank you for everything!

_and crossing the east portal was closed. _

_to return to miservilley. _

_jimmy and Heloise leave the portal. _

**Jimmy:** that if it was a great adventure

**Heloise:** If it was

**Jimmy:** Well ...

**Heloise:** Well ...

**Jimmy:** Now that we are ...boyfriends, I think everything will be different from now on, I'll tell beezy we came back ...

_Heloise stops him. _

**Heloise:** jimmy

**Jimmy:** Heloise, what happens?

**Heloise:** * sigh * We can not be lovers

**Jimmy:** How?

**Heloise:** Listen, when we have gone through many difficult situations together and we discussed, fought, but never once showed me you love me more than a friend, I always strove to make you see different ways: by picnic The hydatid the film, when cerbee had girlfriend, all those times I wanted to draw your attention did not return my affections, you did: you fall in love with a robot identical to me, and she rejected me, did you like dumb beezy for alleged Princess who became a monster, jimmy, do you think all that has happened Can I believe that you liked?.

**Jimmy:** Heloise me ...

**Heloise:** jimmy, if you did not realize my feelings on those occasions was not too bad, but when I turned it down for my robot and a monster, you went too far!, *begins to mourn*, you have no idea jimmy pain I felt when I turned it down that way, you broke my heart twice! and the third and the charm will not let me hurt more, understands that even not gotten to that and that was enough to not trust you destroyed my secret altar behind the furniture had to be revealed when you were throwing the lever I never will pull, and you claimed to know what is felt to be in love but it is not, only you'd understand if I got past what happens!.

**Jimmy:** Heloise sorry, I had no idea that made you feel so, you're right I was an idiot and you have every right to be angry with me and feel like that, never knew what love was, and I was so stupid for having chosen a robot instead of you or a princess who becomes a monster, but never would have done it to know you felt that, I would never hurt you, beezy and you are my best friends and the last who would like to see suffer.

**Heloise:** You see, you yourself have told me you only as a friend, never saw me as something else, do not know how I started to look different but ... jimmy * sigh * I think we should separate for a while.

**Jimmy:** How?, You mean we're not friends? -* Worried *

**Heloise:** jimmy, it's just that I no longer take any more pain, all these things that have happened recently and what happened there in the other miservilley made me see that I think about things like whether to remain friends, or be engaged I think it would be better for both of us to take some time and forget everything that happened, only worse.

**Jimmy:** But, for how long?

**Heloise:** until my wounds heal, this sure what I want again to feel that I can trust you and. Show me you love me .* removed *

**Jimmy:** Heloise ...

**3 weeks later. **

_Heloise goes to the attic looking for something, searching through many things but not found, in that turns toward the place where the portal, walk slowly back and open the small door, the portal is not, Heloise is not surprised by that and closes the door. _

_That night Heloise goes straight to bed and lie down, shows a pensive expression, then hears a noise, reacts and looks at his door is a small figure that goes to the attic, Heloise follows her to get there and lose view, is reaching a little light out of a corner right where the portal used to be, Heloise goes there and opens the door and a light cover and it only shows a small smile._

_The end….?_

_Is this the end of jimmy and Heloise?, What will happen to the other miservilley? And did they ever meet again?, All this and more __in the upcoming sequel. _


End file.
